


Eric goes to college

by jkay18368



Category: boy meets wolrd
Genre: Coming of Age, Ducks, Eric goes to college, Gen, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Girl Meets World, Slash, college fic, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkay18368/pseuds/jkay18368
Summary: What if Eric Mathews got into college right after high school? An out of state 'real' college? No longer pigeon holed or labeled by his misguided but well meaning loved ones maybe Eric can soar or maybe crash either way he'll finally find his true self. Boy meets world. mxm Oc pairing and secret not revealed yet pairing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this story is rooted in the question what if Eric Mathews got into a real college right after high school.. An out of state college?

Eric glared at the screen in front of him with disgust copy and paste and change the name of the college that's what he'd been doing for the last two hours. Online college admissions. Same information over and over again. Hoping and hoping to get in some where anywhere. Copy, paste, change the name, send. He knew he was going to be that loser the one who couldn't do it. Copy, paste, change the name, send. Heck he'd even heard his parents talking a few times they hoped he could do it but they doubted he could. Copy, paste, change the name, send. No they were sure he couldn't. He was a joke. Copy, paste, change the name, send. He was stupid. An idiot. A good for nothing loser. Copy, paste, change the name, send. He would spend the rest of his life sucking the life out of his parents. He would live in his little brother's shadow. He- oh something different. 

 

Eric sat up in his chair and cracked his neck. This college had a questionaire rather then the standard application block.

 

Name?

Age?

High School graduated from?

What do you want to get from attending Whatsamatta U?

What is your greatest achievement from high school?

What is your life goal?

What is your address and phone number?

 

Huh? Eric scratched his head and leaned in to fill in the anwsers. 

 

The first three questions were way easy he totally nailed those but the fourth question made him think. He wasn't to good at that so didn't like to do it to much it was easier to let smarter people do that for him so mostly that's what he did. 

Maybe he could be smart enough to think for himself though if he got into college and even graduated college. Man even that felt like a pipe dream. Eric thought then he wrote 'I want to be smarter and better at making choices for myself.'

 

It was so dumb he wanted to erase it right away but he left it and moved on to the next hard question. 'Graduating I didn't think I could but I did.' again it felt like he was writing look at me I'm stupid. But it was honest and he was too tired not to be honest right now.

 

Question three not easy but not the worst because he'd actually thought about this before thanks to a middle school project he'd had and he'd really stuck it out so far. 'I want to help at least one person with something, anything at least once a day. No matter how small.' it was again true even if it was helping Morgan with her homework or helping a random kid he never really talked to at school move furniture he tries to help at least one person a day, often more then one but he likes the simpleness of his goal and the steadiness of the fact that he's been doing it everyday for six years. This was kind of the first time he'd ever really voiced that though and the college was probably was looking for more of a to be a doctor type anwser but honestly was what they were getting today.

 

Last question anwsered, entered, and sent and then he screamed because why did he send that?


	2. Acceptance letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey begins

"I got into a school." Eric gasped staring down at the acceptance letter in his hand before loudly yelling "I got in!!"

Eric then began to cabbage patch all around the kitchen as his family came in to see why he was yelling. "I'm going to college, I'm going to college oh yeah I'm going to college."

"Eric you got into college that's wonderful!?" Amy cried out while Allen grabbed the letter to see if it was a party school or trade school much to his surprise it was neither.

"Wow Eric this is great." he said a little more then a little shocked. "Congrats son."

"I'm going to college." 

"Yes dear." Amy said and patted him on the head Morgan stood in the doorway with her mouth open in shock. 

"That's great Eric." Cory said with his really big I'm confused but I'm just going to smile so you can't tell smile and Shawn stood next to him genuinely happy for Eric and excited for the older boy. "Which school is it? Where's it at?" Shawn asked as Eric stopped dancing to grab back his letter and check these details out himself. 

"Whatsamotta U in north east North Carolina." Eric anwsered and Amy nearly screamed. 

"Carolina!? My baby can't go to Carolina he needs me." 

"It okay mom I can call and visit." Eric said with a wide grin. He was so excited a he read over the details. Shawn leaned against his arm to read the details too.

"This is so cool. You're going to live in a dorm and everything you'll have to tell me about all the college babes and the parties it's so cool." Shawn said punching Eric's shoulder. 

"Yeah yeah it really is." Eric couldn't stop grinning.


End file.
